La Nuevas Aventuras de Naruto - Parte 01
by Leodyx XD-97
Summary: Todo comienza con una Hinata renovada, con la intención de declarar su amor a Naruto... Y con aparición de nuevos personajes que harán que Naruto y sus amigos tengan aventuras emocionantes y arriesgadas. ¿podrá Hinata declararse a Naruto?¿Podrá Naruto y compañía vivir soportar estas Aventuras?¿Quiénes serán los nuevos personajes en la Historia?


Todo comienza con un buen día en Konoha y con una Hinata renovada, con ganas de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto... y la aparición de Nuevos Personajes, Naruto y sus compañeros vivirán nuevas aventuras.

Esta Historia está inmersa después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja y antes de la Película "THE LAST", espero que les Guste...

...

Todo empezó con una ENORME explosión en la Aldea de Konoha y un rubio preocupado…

Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba muy preocupado Naruto – Respóndeme Hinata, por favor, no me dejes, te necesito, Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa, Hinataaaaaaaaaaa.

….

Era una linda mañana, como todos los días, y Naruto recién se despertaba y siempre decía - ¡Buenos días famil…lia!, Ayyyy, porqué siempre me sucede esto, porque me sigo sintiendo solo, Pero que cosas digo, si tengo un montón de amigos, gente que me quiere, que me aprecia, que darían la vida por mí y yo lo mismo haría por ellos.

Y luego de animarse a sí mismo, se puso de pie, se bañó, cambió de ropa, comió se fue (sin arreglar su cuarto como era su costumbre). Y se dirigía a la torre del Hokage para saber si había una misión disponible para él.

En la Torre del Hokage…

Naruto: Buenas días Vieja Tsunade, ¿hay misiones para mí?

Tsunade: ¿cómo me dijiste MOCOSO INSOLENTE?

Naruto: Etto… lo siento Viej…Tsunade, solamente quería saber si había alguna misión disponible para mí.

Tsunade: Lo siento Naruto, no tengo misiones de clase S para ti, te recomiendo que descanses, todavía estás con débil, después de haber participado en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, en l cuál, Tú y SASUKE participaron.

Las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que a nuestro rubio de ojos azules le viniera a la mente muchos recuerdos sobre su Amigo y Rival Sasuke Uchiha, el cual todavía estaba afuera de la Aldea, de la cual, él no quería volver. Lo que inmediatamente pudo notar la Quinta Hokage, y debido a esto se disculpó.

Tsunade: Lamento que mis palabras hayan hecho que recuerdes a Sasuke, no fue mi intención, yo…

Naruto: (Interrumpiendo a Tsunade) No se preocupe, eso no me deprime, al contrario, eso me da mucha más fuerzas para que yo persista en la promesa que hice, DE TRAERLO DEVUELTA a la aldea.

Tsunade: Esa actitud me agrada muchacho, ahora ve a disfrutar de tu día libre, te lo has ganado, y NADA DE PEROS, que es una orden y ya sabes que es lo que pasa cuando no las cumples.

Naruto: (Con miedo decía) Sí, sí lo sé, me va a mandar de una patada a Suna, en donde vive mi gran amigo Gaara. A propósito, ¿cómo está él?.

Tsunade: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas en persona?

En el salón de la Quinta Hokage entraba nuestro amigo Pelirrojo, con la misma cara de siempre (A veces eso me enoja mucho, digo, ¿qué no puede demostrar un poco de felicidad?)… Mi yo interno, Louis: Tranquilízate, así es, ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer?, recuerda, que él tiene el mismo pasado triste de Naruto…. Yo: Ok, ya entendí, lo siento.

Gaara: Hola Tsunade, Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Gaara, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!, dime, ¿cómo están las cosas allá?

Gaara: Todo tranquilo y al parecer tú sigues teniendo la misma actitud jovial de siempre.

Naruto: (Apenado) Qué puedo decir

Lamentablemente, la conversación de Gaara y Naruto era interrumpida por la Quinta, que ya estaba muy enojada (y uno de los motivos era de que le estaban dejando de lado en la conversación).

Tsunade: Naruto, deja de conversar con Gaara, qué me urge hablar a solas con él, Tema de Kages… Y vete, disfruta de tu día libre, que lo necesitas.

Naruto: Ok, Viej…. Tsunade. Bueno, Gaara, nos vemos luego.

Mientras que en otro lado, nuestra Kunohichi favorita, la más hermosa de todas, la más talentosa, valiente fuerte, de dulce personalidad, de irradiante semblante, nuestra…. (Louis: YA BASTA, ¿no crees que es demasiado empalagoso lo que estás diciendo a Hinata?, ¿cómo crees que te ves diciendo esas cosas, ¡MEJOR SIGUE NARRANDO!).Yo: ¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?, pero bueno, continuando con la historia.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la historia, la hermosa Hinata recién se levantaba, y se iba al baño a arreglarse ya que ella pensaba que hoy iba a ser el día en que iba a tener el valor suficiente para declarar su gran amor a Naruto (Yo: que suerte tiene este Tarado, si fuera él, ya le hubiese pedido que fuera mi chica desde la batalla de los Pain)

Hinata: Hoy va a ser un gran día, deséame suerte Neji-san (lo decía mientras que miraba el retrato de su primo en el altar de recuerdos sobre las personas más honorables de su familia, También se encontraba la mamá de Hinata ahí), igualmente mamá, deséame suerte, PORQUE HOY, delararé lo que yo siento a Naruto y espero ser correspondida.

Hiashi: (qué estaba en la amista habitación que Hinata) ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese chico?, ¿si no es nada bueno para ti?, podrá ser el héroe de Konoha, pero creo que no está a tu altura y tú no estarás a su altura tampoco

Hinata: Porque yo lo amo de verdad, yo al principio lo admiraba, pero poco a poco, esa admiración se convirtió en algo más especial, en AMOR, y fue ese amor que yo sentía, siento y sentiré por él, que yo pude superar todas las dificultas que la vida me había puesto, y a decir YO NUNCA RETROCEDERÉ ANTE MI PALABRA.

Hanabi: (qué recién entraba) Hinata tiene razón, ese chico al cuál tú desprecias a pesar de ser considerado héroe, hizo de mi hermana una Valiente, una verdadera Kunohichi, cosa que creíamos imposible.

Hinata: (qué no contenía las lágrimas de felicidad, abrazó a su hermana) Gracias Hanabi por apoyarme, y si alguna vez te ocurre lo mismo que a mí, ENAMORARSE, no olvides en pedir mis consejos, que yo, con mucho gusto te ayudaré.

Hanabi: (Bien enojada) No me abraces, eso me molesta mucho, déjame tranquila si no quieres que te golpee.

Hinata: Ok, Ok, está bien, dejaré de abrazarte, Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

Y así, Hinata se va a cumplir lo que se había prometido para el día de hoy….

Y por ahí vemos a una Hinata pensativa, y lo único en que estaba pensando en ese entonces era lo que le debía de decir a Naruto sobre lo que sentía por él (Yo: Suertudo que es, pero ya verá ese Naruto, que si le hace daño a la dulce Hinata, se las verá conmigo)….

Hinata: (Pensando) Na-Naruto, yo, este, hace tiempo, yo, que-quería de-decirte…

Hinata: ¡Noooo!, esa no es la forma cómo lo debo decir, pareciera que no tengo confianza en mí misma, y seguro que eso lo espantará y lo que menos quiero es que se espante. ¿Podría intentar esto?

Hinata: (Pensando) ¡Narutooooo!, ¡Ven!, Escucha lo que tengo que decirte…

Hinata: ¡Noooo!, esa tampoco es la forma de hablarle, pensará que ya no tengo la misma personalidad dulce y amigable como a él le gusta. ¿Podría intentar esto?

Hinata: (Pensando) Naruto, quiero que me escuches un momento, ¿podrías?, eto…, te quiero decir que desde hace tiempo, yo sentía una profunda admiración hacia ti y todo comenzó a partir de que me salvaste de esos niños abusivos; pero, poco a poco, esa admiración cambió, esa admiración se transformó en aprecio, luego a cariño y finalmente a AMOR. Y por eso, hoy, dejando atrás mis miedos, quisiera confesarte una cosa: YO TE AMO, YO TE AMO

Hinata: ¡Eso es!, ya sé lo que le voy a decir, ahora solamente falta encontrarlo y decírselo, pero, ¿dónde estará ahora? ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Y como nuestra Hinata andaba con la cabeza cabizbaja, no se dio cuenta de quién venía hacia ella era su rubio, y hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo, producto del choque (YO: Espero que Hinata no se haya hecho daño)

Hinata: ¡Lo-lo siento!, es mi culpa, debí de haberme fijado por donde iba.

Naruto: No, te equivocas, la culpa fue todo mía, a parte, lo hice con intención, ¡Datebayo!, solamente para preguntarte una cosa.

Hinata, al escuchar la voz del rubio de ojos azules, empezó a ponerse nerviosa hasta tal punto de no poder decir palabra alguna, por más que ella quisiera. Hasta que hizo su aparición Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi:

¡Hinata!, quiero que te dirigas a la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena y formes partes del escuadrón de seguridad que yo estoy formando, y por órdenes de la Quinta Hokage. Tenemos que escoltar a Gaara hacia donde él quisiera ir.

Y Naruto, Tsunade quiere que te dirijas hacia su oficina, tiene algo muy importante que decirte, creo que es algo a lo que le habías pedido esta mañana, UNA MISIÓN, Sí, eso es, ella te asignará una Misión, de esas de las que tú siempre quieres.

… (YO: Kakashi, me estás haciendo enojar y MUCHO, cómo te atreves a aparecerte justo cuando Hinata se iba por fin a declararse a Naruto, enserio que lo arruniaste… Hinata, todavías tienes oportunidad, pero tendrás que decírselo cuando él regrese de su misión).

Naruto, al escuchar la palabra "Misión", inmediatamente desaparece y con su nuevo JUTSU, aparece enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de la Quinta Hokage. Por el otro lado, nuestra preciosa Hinata se había puesto triste, porque le había prometido a su primo Neji (el que hizo por la mañana) no lo podría cumplir. Y Kakashi, al ver la tristeza en el semblante de Hinata le dijo…

Kakashi: No te preocupes, sé que querías pasar un día con Naruto, pero pronto lo volverás a ver.

Hinata: Lo sé, lo sé, pero hoy no será, quería decirle algo muy importante para mí.

Lo que dijo Hinata, dejó muy intrigado a Kakashi, pero lo único que pudo decir fue que le esperaba en la puerta principal de la aldea de Konoha.

Ahora sí, volviendo con el rubio de ojos azules…

Naruto: Dígame, abuela Tsunade, me habían dicho que me iba a dar una Misión, quisiera saber ¿cuál será mi misión?, ¿y a donde será?, ¿quiénes nos nuestros clientes de hoy?

Tsunade: Tú, tendrás que proteger a este hombre, su nombre es Stanley, con el único fin de llevarlo sano y salvo a su destino, él, en el camino te lo dirá y YO, RESPETO SU DECISIÓN.

Naruto: Pero, ¿Por qué a mí?

Stanley, que recién hacía su aparición de entre las sombras, dijo…

Stanley: Por tu reputación de SALVADOR DE KONOHA y de todas las aldeas shinobis.

Naruto: (Apenado) Jejeje, yo solo intentaba proteger a quienes me importan mucho.

Stanley: Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú.

Naruto: ¿Y por qué tiene una máscara que le cubre la parte derecha de su rostro?

Stanley: Eso en el camino te lo diré, por el momento preocúpate de tu misión.

Pero eso no era todo, de la msima sombra que Stanley había salido, apareció también un hombre intimidante y se presentó…

¿?: Hola, mi nombre es Akira, soy el guardián de Stanley, espero que cumplas con tu misión asignada.

Naruto: Se lo prometo…


End file.
